RWBY & the Forgotten Maiden
by Kyra Yuu
Summary: Join Team RWBY and their children on their adventures. Fallow Oisira Rose as her fairy tale and her destiny unfold as her first year at Beacon Academy. Who is the masked man? What will happen to their families? Will Oisira be ready to face her Fate with her teammates?
1. Chapter 1: Family Reunion

The seasons in Vale has just turned spring and the weather couldn't have been any more perfect. At the school, Beacon Academy, the roses in the school's rose garden have began to bloom once again. It is here that we are reunited with the hero's of Remnant. It's been a good twelve years from the time they brought down Salam and her army of Grimm. With the war over team RWBY not only graduate but they were deemed hero's of Remnant. Afterwards the team went their own ways.

Yang and Blake moved to Menagerie and got married a few days later. Blake was able to get the council's permission to build a school for faunas and human huntsman a like, in turn becoming its headmaster. As for Yang, she became one of the teachers for the younger huntsman and huntresses. They just had a baby girl 3 years ago, she looks just like Yang, but with faunas cat ears.

Weiss took over her family's company and business has been busy. Do to being so busy, Weiss moved the main office to Val so that she can be closer to her wife, Ruby. Now with Professor Ozpin retired, he has in trusted Ruby to become the new head master at Beacon Academy.

The four of them would stayed in touch with each other by writing letters or calling on their scrolls. But once every year they would try to get together and meet up at Beacon Academy. Today just so happens to be their day to meet up.

Ruby was standing alone by a table in a garden of fully bloomed roses. She started to poor some tea for her soon to be arriving guests. When suddenly a little girl ran up to Ruby and hugged her from behind. "Auntie Rose!" The young girl said with a loud sunny voice. Ruby turned around and saw a girl with long blonde hair and fuanus cat ears. She also had purple eyes with golden flakes near the center. She wore a light yellow sundress with a sunflower pattern at the hems.

"Himawari, its good to see you again. Where are your mothers?" Ruby asked in a cheery voice, happy to see her niece. "Their not far behind. I wanted to be the first one to see you Auntie Rose." Himawari wasn't shy of showing her feelings as she gives Ruby another big hug. "Himawari couldn't wait to see her favorite Aunt. But she already knows that I'm her favorite mom." Another sunny voice came rising within the distant. "Compared to you Ma, Momma is way better then you." Himawari said as she stuck out her tongue at the newly arrived guests. "What was that you little brat." Yang said as she gave Himawari a angry stair. Himawari took shelter behind Ruby.

Ruby looked up and saw both Yang and Blake wearing the Belladona royal clothing of Menagerie. But something Ruby was not expecting was Blake being pregnant with another child. However deep down Ruby kind of knew that Himawari wasn't going to be their only child. "Yang, Blake, its so good to see you guys." Ruby said as she gave her sister and sister in-law a hug. "Its has been a while, hasn't it. I'm sorry that we couldn't come last year." Blake said in a apologetic tone. "Its alright. It gave Weiss and I some time to be lovey dovey with each other." Ruby said with a small smile. "Oh Yeah, speaking of the Ice Queen. Where is Weiss?" Yang asked looking around to see if there was any white in the sea of red roses.

"She wasn't able to come this time. Something came up with work and won't be back until a few days. Apparently someone has been sabotaging old Schnee warehouses. She said that she would come and see me as soon as she can." Ruby tried her best to smile for her family. Upon seeing Ruby's sad face, Himawari got mad and kicked Yang in the leg. "Ow hey that hurt!" Yang cried out in pain. "Mean mommy you made Ruby sad. Take this!" Himawari then started to attack Yang in every which way. Yang then accepted Himawari fight. This in turn made both Ruby and Blake laugh. "Looks like someone has a crush on you Ruby." Blake said, Himawari turned and her face was as red as the roses in the garden. "T-That's not it." Himawari said trying not to stutter. Then without watching the fight Yang goofed and smacked Himawari. Making her fly a little ways.

"Yang what have I told you about fighting with Himawari when she's this young!" Blake scolded Yang. Ruby began laughing out loud at her sister and her family. It felt just like old times. Ruby was about to tell Weiss something, only to realize that her precious snowflake wasn't there. Upon realizing this Ruby realized just how deeply she missed Weiss. "Please be alright Weiss." Ruby thought to herself.


	2. Chapter 2: SDC Disaster

A few hours before the family reunion.

Weiss was alone in her office hurrying as fast as she could to finish her daily paper work. Even though Weiss didn't really express it much, but she was very excited to see Ruby and her sister's family. Thankful to her younger brother, Whitley Schnee, working for the SDC in Atlas. She can live in Vale along side her wife Ruby. With her last document signed she was finally finished with her paper work for the next few days. Upon thinking of family, it has been some time she went and saw her own family. Last she heard from Winter was when she had just got promoted to general, as well as her and Qrow just had their son born at the time as well. I think they named him Falcon? He should be turning eight this year, man I can't believe its been eight years scents I last saw Winter.

Lost in her thoughts, a knock came from her door causing Weiss to jump out of her thoughts and said "Come in." her butler, Klein Sieben, walked in and said with a warm and knowing smile he said "Your luggage is ready Miss. Schnee." Out of all Weiss's employees Klein was the only one who knew how excited Weiss was to go home. "Thank you Klein." Weiss said with a bright smile, but fell short as she began to ask "Any word on who has been destroying the Schnee warehouses?" Klein walks closer to Weiss as to make sure no one was listening in on their conversation "I'm sorry no one has any information and we still have yet to find out what they were doing inside of them in the first place." Weiss leaned back in her chair going through her memory of all of the Schnee enemies but no one came to mind for what has been going on for the past two years now. "But you can worry about that mess when you return Miss. Schnee. Lady Rose is waiting for you." Klein said with a wink hoping that it would lighten up the mood. Weiss nodded in agreement and made her way to her private plane.

On the runway Weiss took a moment to make sure that Klein didn't forget anything. With everything in order Weiss began to board her privet plane, when a nearby warehouse exploded. Weiss stopped what she was doing and ran as fast as she could toward the warehouse. Arrived at the burning warehouse, Weiss saw a masked person in a white lab coat fleeing the scene. "Halt!" Weiss yield out, but the masked person faded like smoke and they we're gone. "Damn it!" Weiss cursed and turn her focus to her burning warehouse. Weiss then pulled out her Myrtenaster and tried her best to put out the fire. Not far in the distant Weiss could hear sirens blaring. Weiss kept up her attack on the flames when she heard a baby's cry coming within the warehouse. This did not go unnoticed by Weiss. She charged in the still burning building to find a crying child in what looked like a block of crystalized ice. Weiss picked up the child and made her way out of the building. With the fire fighters arrived on scene, the building flams were put out. Weiss looked at the baby, her skin was pale with rosy cheeks. With the crying child looking at the heiress, Weiss could see that the baby had silver eyes just like Ruby. This in turn made Weiss very worried. Ruby has told Weiss of her and her mother's history of the silver eyes. Who ever that person was and whatever they were doing with old SDC equipment can not be good.

Taking the child to one of the Schnee medical research labs, Weiss scroll began to ring. Answering her scroll without seeing who it was Weiss was meet with her cheery wife's voice "Hey Weiss, are you on the way? Blake and Yang just got off the train and will be here shortly." Weiss's heart broke in two having forgotten about the reunion. But with this unknown child and the people using Schnee equipment, she can't turn a blind eye to what has been going on. "I'm sorry Ruby, it looks like I won't be able to make it today. I promise as soon as I have time I will come and see you. I am really sorry Ruby. I love you and I miss you." Weiss tried her best to tell Ruby how deeply sorry she was. "Its fine Weiss, I understand how busy your work can get." Even though Ruby spoke in a cheery tone, Weiss could only hear how sad Ruby was. "I know you love me and I love you just as much. I'll see you when you get here, and Weiss." "Yes?" Weiss replied. "Please be safe and try and not work too hard. A healthy Weiss is a happy Weiss." Ruby said the last part in a low sexy whisper. Weiss couldn't help but blush bright red upon remembering the last time Ruby told Weiss that. "Ruby!" Weiss scolded Ruby. Ruby laughed knowing how embarrassed Weiss was. "I'll try and hurry as fast as I can. Hopefully I'll see you tomorrow or the next day. I love you Ruby." Weiss said trying to reassure Ruby that she will come and see her. "I love you too Weissy." Ruby said as a Wifey pun in.

With the couples scroll call over an SDC employee walked up to Weiss and showed her a chart of the child's health. "What is this? Some kind of joke?" Weiss asked confused by the chart. SDC employee replied "I wish I was Miss. Schnee, but from what we found, the child has some kind of dust like DNA. As for the ice around the child it is being processed by the child, and if the child dose not stop the ice from growing it will die." "What do you sagest should we do?" Weiss ask worried for the child's life. "We don't know what we can do Miss. Schnee. We have yet to in counter anything like this."

Weiss took a step back and began to think of anything she could do to help. She then remembered the time when she was learning how to use her Glyphs. Winter would tell her to be calm and steady. What if it was the same way with this child. Weiss walked up to the child and held her in her own arms and began to sing a song.

"Flower soft as snow, bright as a full moon's glow, hear this lullaby and be still as morning rises. Bloom baby flower, bloom. So you can dance just like a willow flow. Bloom baby flower, bloom."

Calming down the child fell asleep and the ice slowly began to melt away. Looking at this child, she looked so much like Ruby but with white hair. At that moment Weiss decided that she was going to take care of her. She was going to be Weiss's and Ruby's, Oisira Rose.


	3. Chapter 3: First Day Mess

16 year later and Beacon Academy was opening their doors for the new students. Many new huntsman and huntresses from all over gathered in Beacons main hall for the headmaster, Ruby Rose, to give a welcome speech. A girl with a long red fur cloak, a white military like shirt with blue accents, and a white combat skirt with a red under side. She had white short hair with a slightly longer side pony tail resting on her right shoulder.

Oisira Rose has made it to Beacon Academy. She was as proud as can be to be going to the Academy that her two mothers and Aunts grew up and became hero's of Remnant. This year seemed to have more people than last year, when her cousin, Himawari Belladona, joined.

However one of the newly arrived students caught Oisira's eye. She was a faunas with what looked like a red panda or a red raccoon tail. She was tall and sturdy like Himawari, but with short dark red hair and forest green eyes. Her tail was red just like her hair with dark brown rings near the end of her tail. She seemed quite and almost like a ghost or a ninja walking though the other different kids. Whoever she was Oisira never saw anyone like her before.

With the last person entering the main hall the new students saw their new headmaster walk onto the stage. Ruby walked up on stage still wearing her red cloak, however she changed from her old combat skirt to nice black and red slacks. She walked with slight limp with an old silver and black cane. In front of the microphone Ruby gave a prideful smile as she looked at her new students and said "Future huntsman and huntresses, I am proud to see you join this academy. However I must warn you, from this moment forward you will learn not only to be a hunter of Grimm but a protector of your fellow man and faunas. I see before me wasted energy, but I can promise you this. By the end of your graduation, you all will become hero's of your own fairytales. I wish you all the best of luck in this life and may you live another."

The new students cheered and applauded their headmasters speech. All but one, Oisira took noticed as the red faunus from before jumped towards Ruby with her spiked gauntlets out for an attack. Oisira raced through the crowd and stood in between her mother and the red faunus. Oisira had out her double handed long sword out blocking the other girls punch. The ring tailed girl jumped back creating room between each other. Ruby turn to the red faunus girl and pated her head and said "Glad you could make it."

The red hair faunus cast aside Ruby's hand and walked away. Oisira did not approve of what had just happened. Walking up next to her mother, she asked "Do you know her?" Ruby said with a smile as she walks away "Nope." Upon hearing this made Oisira even more angry. To have a complete stranger come to her school and try to assassinate one of her mothers.

Outside, Oisira paced herself trying to calm down while making scorched footprints on the sidewalk of the school. Only to have her long blonde gunslinger of a cosine, come up behind Oisira and toss her in the air, then get crushed and suffocate by two over powered arms and two large breasts. "About time you freshman left the main hall. So what's got you all steamy today? I haven't seen you this hot scents I ate your chocolate chip pancakes two years ago. You almost burned your own house down because that." Himawari said as she put her cousin down.

Oisira saw that Himawari was wearing a yellow and brown cowboy hat with a yellow and black jacket, a black shirt, yellow chaps and brown pants. With two purple bandana, one tied around her neck and the other around her right arm. Around her waist hung two large barrel desert eagles.

Though Oisira was glad to see her cosine again, however her anger did not dwindled down. Oisira gave a quick huff and said "This random faunus girl came out of no where and tried to attack my mom. For no good reason." Himawari let out a small chuckle "That's what your mad about? Man I saw that and let me say this, that girl has some big balls if she's planning on attacking Aunty Rose." At this point Oisira was furious and her pale skin started to turn a slight red. "Of course I'm mad about that. Why wouldn't I get upset about some strange person come out of no where and attack my mother."

Himawari gave a chuckle filled sigh and placed her arm around Oisira and asked "Did Aunty Rose seemed bothered or hurt by the attacker?" "No." replied the shorter of the two. "Then there's no reason to be angry or upset about it. I'm sure whatever reason that girl has, is hers and Aunty Rose." Hearing this calmed Oisira down a little, only have her butt slap from behind.

"Hey girls. How's my two lovely flowers doing today. Wow Oisira, your being hot and spicy today. What's got your pedals in a twist?" Himawari and Oisira turned around to find a guy with faunus bunny ears, short brown hair with orange high lights. Wearing a cream button up shirt and a silk brown vest, tight dark brown skinny jeans, and combat boots with a six inch heel. He slides his gold ray ban sunglasses down reviling his light brown eyes.

Himawari gave a squeal as to who has just slapped her cosine backside and said "Copper! Its so good to see you, and might I say your looking more and more fabulous everyday. How have you been?" Copper waves his hand in a forward motion as he gave a small scuff and said "Thanks cowgirl, I try. You know how it is, the guys just can't get enough of me. But enough about me, tell me what's got our little ice flower in a fiery fit."

Oisira crossed her arms and huff as to deny that she was having a childish fit. "Someone tried to attack Aunty Rose at the end of her speech. Oisira stopped them before anything could really happen." Himawari answered. "Oh my, now that is something. I almost feel bad on missing out." Copper said.

Oisira starter to get angry again only to calm herself down knowing that it was really starting to get pointless at this moment, especially with these two. "Oh wow, who's the tall dark and sexy faunus over there." Copper said as he snapped his finger. Himawari and Oisira turn to see where Copper was looking, and sure enough it was the same red panda faunus who attacked Ruby.

"That's the girl that attacked Aunty Rose." Himawari answered. "Oh my, I like'em a little feisty. Maybe I should go introduce myself." Copper said as he started to make his way over, only to be stopped by Himawari. "I think somebody has already beat you to it." She said as they saw Oisira making her way to the red haired faunus.

"Excuse me, I'd very much like an explanation for why the hell you attacked my mother." Oisira asked stopping right in front of the red haired faunus. Only to realize that she came up to her chest height and took a step back to see the green eyes of the faunus girl in front of her. The red haired faunus girl looked down at Oisira with a downward glare and said "I don't have to tell you anything. Especially if you're a Rose." This made Oisira very angry that her face became red and you could see bit of electricity shooting out of her body.

"Excuse me!? What dose me being a Rose have to do with anything!?" Oisira was now beyond affined. But just before she could say anything else to the faunus girl, Copper and Himawari stepped in to break up the tension between the two. "Hello sweetness. My names Copper Adel, but you can call me anything you want." The faunas girl gave a silent glare at the newly arrival's and walked away.

Himawari smacked Oisira in the back of the head and said "Are you nuts!? You were just about blow a hole in the ground. I thought you had your powers under control." Himawari said the last part in a low whisper. "I have some of them under control. Ice and wind I can do fine with its just fire and electricity are hard to control." Oisira commented not realizing that her powers were active.

"Besides, something about that girl just says bad news to me. Just seeing her makes me want to punch her in the face." Oisira said as she turns to Himawari and Copper. At this point Copper gives a sly grin and looks to Himawari and says "Is it just me or is her Weiss showing?" "My what is showing?" Oisira asks. Now it was Himawari's turn to grin "You know I think your right. You better be careful to not to show your Weissness too much or you'll turn into a Schnee." Himawari said as she gave her cosine pat on the head as she walks away laughing with Copper. "What are you guys talking about?" Oisira asks only for no one to answer her.


	4. Chapter 4: Moon Light Walk

Later that night all the freshman were gathered in the mess hall, as tradition. Oisira was still awake and couldn't sleep, she wouldn't admit that she was excited about forming teams tomorrow. She wonders what kind of team she'll be apart of. What would happen if she was chosen to be their teams leader like her mother Ruby? Would she even make a good leader or teammate?

As more and more questions started to fill her head, a faint light became visible. Sitting up from her sleeping bag Oisira could see Himawari's younger brother, Kuroshi Xiao Long. He and Oisira never really got along with each other when they were kids. Kuroshi was very shy as a kid and would hide behind his mothers. Its been a while scenes the last time Oisira saw him. Last time she saw him, he had long black curly hair. But now its cut shorter and it looks more curly. He has Aunt Blake's yellow faunas eyes, black cat ears, but he is still shorter than her.

Thinking that now's a good chance to talk with him, Oisira got up from her sleeping bag and walked over to him. "I see you still like books. What's this one about?" Oisira asked trying to strike up a conversation. Looking up from his book, Kuroshi shied away a little as he thought of what to say next. "I-it's about a faunas and how his soul was taken over. It talks about his journey of taking back his life." Kuroshi said in a low voice.

"Sounds cool, mind if I borrow it some time?" Oisira asked with a soft smile. Even though she and Kuroshi didn't get along with each other, Oisira would still try and be friends with him. Oisira took a seat next to him and asked "I didn't see you at today's opening, were you late on getting here or something?" Kuroshi gave a quiet nod not wanting to talk about it. "Did something happen today?" Kuroshi ask.

This in turn caused Oisira eyebrows to twitch not wanting to remember what happened "It's a long story, I'll tell you about it later. So, tomorrow we'll be forming teams, are you excited?" Oisira said trying to change the subject. Kuroshi closed his book and held it to his chest and said in a low voice "Not really." Oisira could understand a little of what he's thinking; new school, new friends, untold danger. For such a shy and scaredy cat to want to become a huntsman. He could have easily became something different. Thinking this Oisira got curious and ask "Hey Kuroshi, what made you want to become a huntsman?"

Kuroshi put away his book and turned off his light and walked away, not saying anything. Oisira was a little hurt by the fact that he didn't feel comfortable talking about his feelings with her. But she could understand not wanting to share somethings. Oisira knows that Ruby and Weiss are not her biological parents and that she isn't really human or Faunas. There were so many questions that she had build up in her life.

Even though she loves both of her mothers dearly, she didn't feel comfortable about talking to them about it. Wanting to know more information about who she is and why she was so special. Those questions are what made her decide to become a huntress. To go out and find clues of why she is the way she is, and maybe find someone who is just like her.

Not feeling ready to fall back asleep, Oisira left outside for a late night stroll. Something she and Weiss would do whenever she was feeling fluster or when she couldn't sleep. They didn't really talk on those walks but just kept each other company. There were even some nights that Weiss couldn't fall asleep do to work and she would sit in her mother's studies and read a book or two before falling asleep.

The night air was just the thing she need for such a stress filled day. Walking for a bit she came across the school's rose garden. She was around five years old when she and Ruby started to plant new roses. On her birthday Ruby would let Oisira plant any kind of Rose she wanted in the garden, and whenever she did Ruby would always would tell her. "That every rose has at least one or more thorns, and sooner or later that thorn will hurt someone close to you. But remember whoever decide to pick you they will gladly take the pain and stay with you."

Oisira never really understood what her mother was trying to say. The more her mother told her the more it sounded like a marriage proposal. She has two amazing mothers and she wants to be just like them, but there was always something in the back of her mind that there was something more for her to do. Sitting down at a near by bench Oisira began looking back of growing up.

Not many people know about her power over dust. Most of the time she spent going with Weiss for her medical check ups or she was training to control her powers. The only people she was ever around were her family. Himawari and Copper have always been best friends ever since they were little, so he's been like a second cousin to her. Family feels like such a strong word for Oisira. 'When dose a family start and ends?' Oisira asks herself.

Just then Oisira starts to hear grunt sounds coming near by. Getting up from her seat Oisira leaves the garden and finds a boy wearing armor chest plates, jeans and a red hooded jacket. He had blonde hair with red highlighted tips and blue eyes. With his sword and shield out he began swinging it forcefully. He then stops to take a short break and noticed that Oisira was watching him. "Hi, I guess I wasn't the only one who couldn't sleep ether?" said the blonde haired boy. "Not exactly, but your not far off. You're practicing? My mom told me that we'll be forming teams by going into the emerald forest. I've been there a few times and its not all that hard." Oisira said. "Yeah I heard about that. Rumor has it that the first person that you see in the emerald forest is going to be your partners for life." Said the boy as he sat down on the grass.

At this Oisira remembered that was where her parents meet and blushed. Anyone who saw Oisira could automatically know that she was blushing because of how pail her skin was. This didn't go unnoticed by the blonde haired boy "Why are you blushing for?" Oisira turned around to hide her blushing face "I-I'm not blushing its just a little cold out hear."

The blonde haired boy couldn't help but laugh at her attitude. "What's so funny?" Oisira said as she started to get angry. The boy stood up and stifle his laughing and said "Its nothing, I just thought it was a little funny how we started a conversation with one another and didn't introduce ourselves. My name is Nicolas Ark." Nicolas put out his hand and Oisira accepted his gesture "Its nice to meet you Nicolas. My name is Oisira Rose daughter of headmaster Ruby Rose and Wiess Schnee owner of the SDC." Oisira said with much pride.

Nicolas gave a slight shocked face and said "Oh so you're the famous White rose of Beacon Academy. I heard that you took on a biowolf when you were just seven years old." Oisira was both shock and amazed by the facts that she was well known and the fact that Nicolas knew about her and the biowolf. "How'd you know I fought a biowolf?" before Nicolas could answer the midnight bell sounded. "Let's head back to the mess hall and I'll tell you along the way."

On their way back Nicolas told Oisira about how his dad and mom were both friends with Ruby and her team. He told Oisira that his dad would tell him different stories about his friends and their kids. He even told her that his father's friends Ren and Nora's kids killed an Ursa at the age of six. Oisira found that one a little hard to believe. Finally back with the rest of the freshmen, Oisira and Nicolas went their separate ways. Back in her sleeping bag Oisira was able to find sleep and slept through the night.


	5. Chapter 5: Important Phone Call

Meanwhile on the same night, Ruby looked out from her office window. Enabling her to see her daughter walking with a new friend. When a call came from her desk. Answering the call with a press of a button making a hologram of Blake appeared. "Hello Blake, it's good to see you." Ruby said happy to receive a call from her dear friend.

Blake laughed and said "You as well Ruby. I can assume you know why I called you so late?"

Ruby's face turn more to a serious tone. "How did the meeting go with the Remnant's Council?"

Blake's face also turn more to a serious one. "The Council was hesitant on it at first, but at the end they gave team RWBY and other huntsman of said team permission to investigate the ruins of the broken lands." Ruby gave a small sigh of relief and turned to some scattered papers and pictures on her desk of different Grimm and an old Stone Plaque. Along with SCD records. "Finally we can start to move forward with the invitation of these mysterious people and what they are planning. Thank you Blake, we all appreciate the risks that your doing. And We couldn't have done this without you and everyone else." Ruby said with a heart felt smile.

Blake returned Ruby's smile and continued her report "That's where we stand with the Remnant's council. But I don't think we have enough huntsman to do this Ruby. I'm trying to do my best with what I can do here, but this is as far as I can go."

Ruby: "I understand, but we have to try. The Grimm attacks are getting more and more out of hand. With Salam gone to control them it's a lot harder to know where they might attack. Weiss is still in Atlas trying to go through the old Atlas dust research. And from with Yang looking into the Grimm Abyss. We might have another war on our hands. One even Salam tried to prevent."

Ruby goes to her desk and pulls up files with a few pictures. One of the pictures showed a Stone Plaque of some kind of maiden carved in, standing under a whole moon and both man and Grimm dying at her feet.

Ruby: "I'm sorry that I took Yang away when your school just opened up for new students. How is the school going by the way?"

"It's fine Ruby, this is really important and knowing Yang I'm sure she's more worried about me then I am of her. As for our Dawn Huntsman Academy is going good so far, we got some kids that traveled her from Haven. So I'm glad to have students from other countries who are interested in our school." Blake said most of what she could. Knowing that humans are still slowly accepting faunas as an equal race. But better than they were when they were younger.

Ruby looked at Blake knowing that she has a lot of pressure on her and hopes to help anyway that she can. With Faunus equal rights treaty meetings, as well as given a place amongst the council, and opening her own huntsman school. Not to mention her own family to worry about. At that moment Ruby face turned grim and said in a steady voice "There's something else I need to tell you as well Blake. As team leader, I do hope that you will keep this to yourself."

Blake couldn't imagine what could have Ruby even more serious than the current events. Blake gave a slow nod, unsure if she was ready to hear what Ruby had to say. Ruby then stood up from her desk as if bracing herself for the information that she is about to share. But she felt that if she could had to tell anyone about this it has to be Blake. "Blake, Kuroshi is here at my school, and he plans on to attend his classes. I'm not completely sure why he is here or what he is planning. But please know that I will be keeping an eye on his actions."

Blake's eyes grew wide and tears were about to form, but she controlled herself for she knew what Ruby was doing. If it was any other huntsman they probably would have taken him in for unlawful acts. Blake nodded and said in a crackling voice "Thank you Ruby. Does Himawari know yet?"

"I don't think so, but I'm sure that it won't be long until she does." Ruby said in a calm tone trying her best to keep Blake calm.

Blake gave Ruby a small soft small trying to show her thanks, and Ruby nodded knowing that there was nothing more for them to say. With those final words, Ruby ended the call knowing all to well that Blake need time to herself.

Ruby looking back to when Himawari first started her first year at Beacon Academy. Was probably her worst year of her life. Just like team RWBY she lost so much, but knowing in truth she lost much more than team RWBY did in their first year. Team HUNY, Himawari's team, she was their team leader. They were all great students and friends, but when Himawari story began to unfold for her it wasn't anything like team RWBY. So much happened to Himawari; losing all of her teammates, becoming the maiden of Summer, and losing her brother to the cult. But thanks to that Ruby was able to connect them to the SDC warehouse destructions. But due to their fallout Kuroshi wasn't found and no one heard from him senses. The Cult is still unknown and Ruby still doesn't know what their end game is. But in their last hideout Ruby was able to discover something about an old maiden and something about the groom abyss. Some documents talked about how the Grimm fear this maiden and, it also talked about how long ago the maiden, who was the first person to find a power of unknown.

But one thing that doesn't add up for Ruby is that, why now of all the times that they could have acted. When they were clearly planning this for many years. Ruby turns to a family picture of her, Wiess, and a younger Oisira. Ruby shakes the thought that just crossed her mind and prayed that wasn't the case. Then Ruby got a text from Yang, who was out on her mission.

The message was a photo of Yang flying above a very large Grimm pool and Yang giving a peace sign. Ruby shook her head at Yangs sillyness. Then Ruby took a second look at the Grimm pool and saw new forms a Grimm being born. Ruby had an even bad feeling with how the Grimm have been moving for the past few years.

With Ruby done with her teams investigations. It was time for her to work on the freshman team exercise. Aside from the BeLong (Belladona & Xio Long) family problems. This looks to be another good set of huntsman and huntresses.


End file.
